Kiss
by Diamond Raider
Summary: Valerie is thinking. Never a good thing when a certain troublesome ghost is involved. HuntressPhantom.


This was a request from HiddenAuthor to write : "...A Phantom/Huntress oneshot. But Val can't know that Phantom is Danny." This is also available on DeviantArt.. If you would like to request a short oneshot, there are still three spaces left!

'Blue, blue, blue...Ooh, green.' That was a nice change. Valerie had been staring at stars, trying to find Mars. Apparently, spotting Mars was easy, and necessary for later success in life. The green however...were stars supposed to turn green at certain times? She'd have to ask Danny.

Danny Fenton could be described in three words. Cute, clumsy, and sweet. 'Very sweet...'

_Zrrrp_.Apparently stars weren't supposed to be green. At all. Ever. They fell from the sky, (Didn't they? She'd seen something like that on the news once...) But they didn't fall from the sky, then stop above three feet above the ground. That just wasn't normal. Her first thought was ghosts. But she disregarded it. Not because it wasn't plausible, but because she didn't want to become like Mr. And Mrs. Fenton. She'd met Danny's parent, and seen how obsessed over ghosts they were. Not what she wanted to be like. They were certainly nice enough, but...they were kind of insane. Kind of. Just a little. Her second thought was aliens. But she wasn't sure if she believed in aliens. She believed in ghosts, but aliens seemed a bit more far-fetched.

"I am the Falling-Stuff Ghost!" Okay. Not an alien. "Sister to the Box Ghost and Supreme Ruler of All things that fall from the sky! Including, but not limited to: Birds, planes, trees, and these large rocks, which do not fall very often, but bring great power when they do!" Valerie wondered if she should even fight this ghost, and not just stuff it into the Fenton Thermos she 'borrowed' from Fenton-Works. It was kind of weird looking, with misty looking eyes (Wasn't that a sign of blindness?) a pilots uniform, and tape. The tape was everywhere. On its clothes, arms, legs, neck and face. Everywhere but its mouth that is, which really was where it was needed most.

She decided against simply stuffing it in the thermos when the ghost picked up the meteorite, and swung it at her. And hit her. Hard. That ghost was gonna pay!

"Alright Ghost! Just remember, you asked for it!" And with a click, she became The Red Huntress, the daring and mysterious heroine of Amity Park. The Falling-Stuff Ghost took another swipe at her with the meteorite, but she dodged it as she should have done before. Taking out her largest bazooka, Valerie took aim, and-

"Would I be interrupting if I did this?" -Jumped when an annoyingly familiar voice interfered with her concentration. Irritation was replaced with astonishment, and then a slight trace of fear. Luckily her blank red mask could not portray her fright when Danny Phantom froze the Falling-Stuff Ghost. With ice that came from nowhere.

And he was just floating there grinning at his hand as if what he'd just done was the coolest thing ever! Valerie didn't care what happened to the Falling-Stuff Ghost, but what could Phantom do with that power? He could freeze her while she was in mid-air, and let her fall to the ground, shattering on impact. And the town! What kind of horror-filled monstrosities could he unleash upon the town with that type of power? She knew there was another ghost with that ability, Klemper or something, but he wasn't as smart or dangerous as Phantom.

He gave her a toothy grin.

"Like the new power Val?" She glared. Just because his threat level had increased didn't mean she had to put up with him. Just because he frightened her a little bit wasn't any reason to give up. On the contrary, it was a reason to show him that no one could intimidate Valerie Grey.

He must have thought she was scared for the ghost or something, because he let out a tiny 'Oh,' and started explaining. "She'll be alright. Ghosts adjust quickly to rapid changes in temperature. When it gets too hot, their body cools down. The opposite happens when it gets too cold." She scowled.

"I knew that." She hadn't. But she wasn't about to admit that to some know-it-all ghost. However, she _was_ going to file that under important information. If she ever tried to get rid of a ghost by burning it, it would just anger the spirit unnecessarily, and potentially boost its power. Not something she wanted to do.

The black and white dressed spook pulled out a Fenton Thermos and sucked the Falling-Idiot Ghost inside with a swirl of blue energy. Valerie wondered if she should do the same to him._ But_…She wanted to talk to him. It was weird, she usually didn't care what ghosts said to her while she was hunting…but this one…he had joined teams with her twice, and both times she had considered trusting him one hundred percent until something happened.

Phantom glanced nervously between her and the thermos while she was thinking. He floated a few feet back, saw Val wasn't paying attention to him (A rare occurrence) and was about to run for it when a voice stopped him.

"Phantom." It was snapped out. He wasn't going to be able to leave. Or finish his chemistry homework.

"Yes Val?" she glared at him for using her real name, and he almost grinned. But no. getting away with things with a smile was a Fenton privilege. Not a Phantom privilege.

"I'm going to give you a very rare, once in an afterlife chance for redemption." The way he perked up when she said that was almost unbelievable. He straightened his back out of the average teenage slump; his eyes grew bright, and his smile wide. 'He really wants this chance.' She thought, and then shook her head. '_Or_ he could just be playing you, lying to you!'

"Anything. I'd do anything!" The force and desperation with which he said that almost caused a Ghostly Wail. Lucky for him, Valerie failed to notice.

"All you have to do is to explain each and every one of your mistakes away satisfactorily. While wearing this." She pulled out a red and silver wristband from her pocket.

"What does it do?" His caution as he stared at the small device was almost laughable. Here he was, almighty ghost, and he was terrified of something that looked like a little girls wristband.

"It'll shock you if you lie." She replied, deadpan. He nodded, and then frowned.

"Can I refuse to answer? I do have my own secrets, not bad ones," That right there was a lie. Dan Phantom was certainly a secret. And calling him good would be calling the Sahara Desert an ocean. "Just things I don't like sharing." A sigh was his reply.

"So long as you answer my questions, you'll be okay." He stripped off his white glove, and held out his thin wrist. A red and silver bracelet was now his accessory.

Valerie glanced up to the silvery moon, thinking. The first time she met Phantom, he had a dog. A stupid, horrible, dog. "Alright, first question. Was that dog yours?"

He grinned. "Cujo? Nah, he was just looking for his squeaky toy. H kept digging out of the ghost zone, so I had to go find it. It was in the Axion labs." Acceptable answer, and the bracelet hadn't glowed like it did when it shocked people.

"Second question. Did you, or did you not try to kill me!?" That one still brought up bad memories. It wasn't her, but it could've been!

"No! I never would've done something like that! I knew it wasn't you in there Val! You got to believe me…" No red flash. He was telling the truth. Valerie fought off the tears with a little trouble. No way was she going to cry in front of some ghost!

"Alright…um…why did you reveal me in front of my father?" He froze, and glared hotly at her. He didn't like this question. That much was clear.

"Because, The ecto-skeleton could have killed you! It almost killed _me_; Ghosts' life energy is harder to drain then humans. And anyways, if I hadn't, you would've tried to take the ecto-skeleton yourself." No red flash. Those were all her questions. He hadn't lied once. All her reasons to carry a grudge had completely dissipated. And even worse, she had spent the last couple of months trying to destroy someone who had done nothing wrong.

"…Wait! Why'd you kidnap the mayor?!" Ha! No way could he get out of that one. She was right, he was wrong, that was just the way things worked. He noticed her sudden spike in confidence and smirked.

"I didn't. An enemy ghost overshadowed him, and pretty much kidnapped me." He held out his wrist to show her. No red flash. No jump from a sudden shock of electricity. He was telling the truth. She dropped to the ground and put her face in her hands. How could she have almost…destroyed someone? Just because of a few misunderstandings.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton said that all ghosts were evil…I just… assumed…" The smirk flew from his face, and he sat down beside them.

"The Fentons are right a lot, but not all the time. Some ghosts just want to be left alone. That's why you don't meet a great variety of ghosts. Most, just…don't care….the ghosts you do meet are considered the bad guys by their own kind." She let out a sob.

"How can I not know so much about this? I'm a ghost hunter, I should be finding out everything I can about my targets!" He laughed, then grinned evilly.

"Well, here's the first thing you need to know!" He pulled off her mask, and gave her a quick, yet wonderful, peck on the lips. "Even ghost boys can't resist the opportunity for a kiss!"

And Danny Phantom left Valerie the Huntress shocked. And very, _very_ happy.

The end.


End file.
